


To Be Alone

by fineh



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, two dumbasses fighting over a chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: “Name’s Shaw, not sweetie, and I’m not sitting on your lap.”In which Shaw just wants to study.





	To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. “There’s only one comfortable chair left in the library, and we both reach it at the same time.”

Shouldering her backpack, Shaw walks deeper into the library, she has a 68-page research paper to read and summarize and everyone in her dorm is being annoying and she avoids the medical building like the plague. Too many pretentious picks who are quick to give their unsolicited opinion when all Shaw wants to do is concentrate. Here in the library, there’s a really comfortable chair hidden away from all the foot traffic, and no one ever bothers to walk all the way to the back. She’d discovered it her freshman year and has yet to see anyone venture near it.

Except for now. There’s a tall brunette, taking long strides to the chair, Shaw’s chair.

Hell no.

Walking faster, they both reach the chair at the same time, Shaw scowls at the stranger, the really attractive stranger who smiles at her and flops into Shaw’s chair like she owns it.

“Well sweetie,” the brunette drawls, an accent Shaw identifies as Texan, “looks like we have a predicament, one that can be solved easily.” Her eyes drift down and it’s no secret what she wants.

“Name’s Shaw, not sweetie, and I’m not sitting on your lap.” The girl isn’t unattractive, with a sharp nose, long hair, and a smile that promises endless possibilities if Shaw just sits on her lap. She’s pretty, but it’s the principle of the matter.

“My name’s Root and that’s not the only place you can sit on.”

And wow, Shaw has to force herself not to take a step back because no one has ever been that brazen. Instead, she settles for saying nothing, hoping to unnerve Root out of her seat and far away from the corner that’s been hers for the past four semesters.

“That’s not going to work on me.” Root stretches out further, her shirt riding up underneath her leather jacket to reveal creamy white skin that _almost_ works to distract Shaw except its almost ninety degrees outside. How the hell is this girl wearing a leather jacket? “It seems like we’re at an impasse.”

Like hell they are.

Shaw steps forward and the girl looks uneasy for a second before her face smoothes back into the self-assured smirk and raised eyebrows. With minimal effort, Shaw lifts the chair, deposits the lanky brunette onto the library carpet and falls into the newly unoccupied chair, feeling extremely satisfied with herself.

“Wow,” Root breathes below her, “you’re really strong.”

Anyone else would be annoyed about being dumped onto the floor, but not this girl, no she’s content to sit on the floor and focus on Shaw’s arms, arms that are most definitely not flexed as she takes all the stuff she needs out of her bag.

“What do I have to do to make you go away?” Shaw finally asks because Root has yet to take the hint and she really needs to finish this assignment today.

“Go out on a date with me.”

“I don’t date.” Dating leads to relationships and Shaw doesn’t do relationships.

“Fine, get coffee with me.”

“That still sounds like a date.”

“It’s not,” Root argues, “it’s just two attractive people getting caffeine together. Besides, it’s not a date if there’s daylight.”

“Fine, coffee, and a sandwich.” A free meal never hurt anyone.

Root grabs her fallen bag, pulling out her phone she hands it to Shaw who quickly types in her phone number wondering if she’s going to regret this.

“I’ll see you soon Shaw.”

“Whatever.”

Root pockets her phone with a smile, grabbing the hand Shaw offers to help her up, the moment their hands meet, Root is pulling at her, somehow managing to pull Shaw out of her seat, the stuff she printed scattered at her feet.   

Shaw is all too aware of their height difference when Root bends down to whisper in her ear, “Sweetie, we’re going to have so much fun together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
